A Certain
by addikhabbo
Summary: What if...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I make any profit. They all belong to their respective owners.

To all those who notice, I respect your work. I am influenced by those greater than me, so please forgive me if you think I take and do not give. For I shall give you all smiles, once a month at least.

Author' Note: And yes, this is a crack fic.

-Scene Break-

He ran. He ran for his life from the crazy ass esper who wanted to challenge him.

It was July 20th, the first day of summer vacation.

_Allegedly._

"God fucking damn it! I can't believe my luck, no wait I can… This is so fucking unfair!" He gasped for breath and calmly walked to his dorm, and complained the lack of electricity.

The next morning, a girl named Index Librorum Prohibitorum fell out of the sky onto his apartment balcony, told him that magic is real, and helped herself to all his food.

FUCK!

_**What If**_

A Certain Fanfic

By

Addikhabbo

-Scene Break-

_Tokyo. Population approximately 16 million within city limits. Unfamiliar to him; a distant memory for her. She spent the next 20 minutes looking at maps as if it were a pot of gold._

-Scene Break-

Sometimes, he wondered.

Why is the sky blue?

Why is the land brown?

And why is he constantly dragged to hell?!

It's all because of Imagine Breaker! Stupid Imagine Breaker. **It** can't even find a host without fucking them up side-ways.

He was enjoying some well deserved rest, a luxury people take for granted, when he heard a loud _thump_ from the direction of the balcony.

He knew then, as fate demanded it, this was going to be a looooonnnnnnngggggggg day.

-Scene Break-

So apparently, magic is real. At least that's what she said. Beside Touma, Index was sprawled on the floor, making her alleged spells. Well, can't show impatience in front of a psycho. That's what death's for!

"Ah hey Inex, I'm just going to get some food. Mind if you wait?"

The nun, who doesn't even look like a nun, wearing a casual black shirt and jeans was too engrossed in her satanic rituals to pay him attention. "HMM!' she said. Her age was about 14 or 15. She looked about a year or two younger than Kamijou. She must have been foreign because her skin was pure white and her hair was as well... No, silver. Her hair was rather long, so it completely covered her upside down head, hiding her face from view. Kamijou guessed it must go down to her waist normally.

"Okay! I'll be back, later." Touma calmly walked for the door, opened it, walked outside, closed it, and ran like hell.

Oh shit! Some crazy fuck was in his room! Not that he minded, but maybe she might need an expert on these things? Like that albino. Hmm. Funny memory is funny.

He stopped by a post lam and held it for support. With the meters he's crossed he could become an athlete! Inhale, exhale.

Touma chose to walk a different route this time, hoping against hope that his luck won't fuck with him twice.

"Hey there! So you're Kamijou Touma?" An absurdly cheerful and feminine voice called out to him.

He crossed his fingers and begged to God that this be the turning point in his life full of fuck.

Touma turned and saw a long-haired girl dressed in Tokiwadai Middle School's uniform approaching him. Unlike Mikoto however, her socks appears to have lace around the edges and she wore a pair of elbow-length gloves with the same lace pattern on them. With her very expensive golden hand-bag, is that _Gucci?_

Very rich person, yes, she must be very wealthy. And he had a bad feeling about this. Another fabulous not-normal day in the life of Touma Kamijou if he dare say so himself happens before his eyes.

As if Mikoto and Shirai weren't enough. Oh well, he just can't help himself when it comes to the needy. He wasn't actually gonna report Index anyways.

-Scene Break-

Shokuhou Misaki gave the boy before her a calculated look as she stopped 3 meters from him. He's slightly taller than her, with a somewhat tired look on his face. Apart from his distinctive black, spiky hair, everything else gives the vibe normal.

With all the suppositions about Mikoto's boyfriend rivaling her in terms of power, he sure doesn't look it.

"Can I help you?" He inquired. Using her fabulous ability to its utmost aspect, Misaki heard the boys' stray thought.

Misaki had to suppress a laugh from escaping. Really now, when people hear 'Tokiwadai' do they think of violent middle school girls that bring trouble?

(What the hell have you been up to, Railgun?)

"Yes, I do believe you can help me." Misaki smiled winningly. "Tell me, what do you think of Misaka Mikoto?"

"Huh?"

"I'll make it simple: **What comes to your mind when you think of the girl called Misaka Mikoto**?"

She began reading him, and stopped halfway through.

Wait.

No way. Oh shi-!

!

Before she realized it, Touma held her left shoulder with his right hand.

"Like what you see?" He inquired, this time with a much more predatory nature in his question.

"Hmm?" She smiled and hoped she gets to live another day.

"Are you a mind reader of some sort?"

(Fuck! What to do what to do? What can I do against someone who kicked Dark Matter's ass? Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!)

This was so not part of her oh so un fabulous plan. Ambush Mikoto's boyfriend, read the thoughts of Mikoto's boyfriend, then erase her existence from the memory of Mikoto' boyfriend.

Now she just wants her mommy.

Misaki glanced around.

(Not a fucking scapegoat in sight! Not that seems to matter. Heh, matter. My powers aren't working anyway. Not with his right arm on my shoulder.)

A piece of her wondered if this is what Mikoto felt when she fought him in the past: Feeling absolutely powerless without her abilities to back her up, being reduced to nothing but a school girl.

She giggled. Is this what Kakine felt? Facing someone who constantly holds back and crush them on a whim? A level zero. Ha! She begged to the holy trinity that she be forgiven of her sins before she passes on to the afterlife.

A greater piece of her still rational mind was too busy worrying if an invisible monster would devour her should she lie.

"Yes… You could say that…" Misaki found the ground absolutely stunning! Is this where her blood's gonna go splat? Oh Gungha, if he could see her now, her Sensei would be most un-pleased.

(Come to think of it, they have the same feel. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll die anyway.)

"So who sent you? What did you learn? And is this related to Mugino?!"

"Mugino?!" She returned her gaze to him, a gaze of a brave suicidal martyr. "Leave her out of this!" She couldn't let him touch her friends. Accelerator and Mikoto might be arguing, but they'll get over it. He made a promise…

She can die right here, just so long as he doesn't hurt her dwindling exotic number of friends.

Mugino is in hiding. She can't let him find her!

Kamijou slightly narrowed his eyes at Misaki, checking for something she hoped wasn't there, and she trembled.

She felt it. He removed his arm from her shoulder.

Here it comes! She braced herself for the impact.

He raised his divine holy mighty right hand and!-

-Scene Break-

Touma scratched his back. That didn't feel right, what he did earlier. Sure she might be from the same school as Mikoto and Shirai, but come on! Leaving behind warm liquid?

He didn't mean to make her cry. What's Mugino's business is her business. She can take care of herself. Touma just hoped she didn't fall too late into the darkness, too late for him to drag her back out.

He sighed. Whatever Index's weird magical spell thingy did, it apparently worked, as no one turned up in the middle of the night to spirit her away. Now he just has to carefully move as to not arouse her suspicions-

"Touma! What the hell did I tell you about getting out of bed?!" She screamed from the bathroom.

So close! Fucking so close!

"I can't just stay here all day! Come on Index! At least give me the dignity to walk around my own house!" He screamed back.

"Fine! But wait there!" She said. Took some measurements, she said. She tied a pair of ballpoint pens together with a piece of string and waved them around the room.

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she smiled back at him. "You may move around, land owner." She teased.

I sighed and put my shirt back on. "Index, could you at least put on some pants?" She wore nothing beside that over grown white shirt of hers, or his. Hmm. Honestly, he can't believe he gave his first time to a completely random person. Whatever, he knows she'll be with him forever.

(Stupid Imagine Breaker.)

Index blushed and poked her tongue out. "Nah! I kind of like this sense of fashion!"

She slowly crawled on to bed. They were as red as tomatoes. "Why Touma? Something about me you don't like?"

He gulped. "O-of course not! It's just in case someone decided to crash our place is all!" Honestly! How does she do that?!

She held his cheeks with her oh so gentle soft hands, and leaned in for the kiss.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" They heard a knock from the door.

"Damn it!" Touma sighed, and gave Index a slight kiss. No stranger's gonna ruin their alone time.

He got up from bed and wore his missing clothes. Touma yawned as he slowly opened the door.

(Whoa. Let's see now. A silver crucifix necklace over a black trench coat thingy. Hmm. Suspicious, but I'm not one to judge others by their beliefs. I look up, and up, up until I finally meet the guy at my door. Long red hair, green eyes, early thirties, tall as hell, wearing a black trench coat. I sighed.)

Touma knew he couldn't get this lucky without some shit to fuck it all up.

"Afternoon." Red says in English. Touma decided to call him red.

He punched Red.

-Scene Break-

It was a dark sunny day.

On an alley, three friends were walking. "So let me get this straight. Magic's real, she's a mage, and you're now hunted by a cabal of magicians."

"Yes! Thank God someone finally understood us!" Touma exhaled, surprised that someone finally took his words with a grain of salt.

"Touma, I don't know what's going on bro, but if you need help, I'm here for you bud!" Mikoto leered.

They were walking back to his apartment, to take care of the hostage situation. Index walked by his left, and Mikoto by his right.

"You also tied some random stranger in your apartment, and gave him pills that paralyze movement for, oh I don't know, three hours?" Her grin was so obvious now, like that cat from that girl who fell in that rabbit's hole.

"Fucking yes!" Index couldn't take it anymore, he takes it? She wore a white hoodie, blue skinny jeans and some sandals. "Touma, why didn't you tell me your friend here was a derp?"

"Hey! I am not a derp, you derp!" Mikoto screamed back. Mikoto really loves her long sleeved uniform. Honestly. Not that Touma was any better. Black hoodie, black pants, shoes, and a designer IB at his back.

"Grr!"

"Grr!"

The two girls stopped walking and were now staring at each other. Index was making a halo, and Mikoto started sparking. He sighed.

"Pff! Hahaha!" Index laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh God! Hahaha! Must…. Breathe! Mikoto gasped for air.

"Honestly girls, we just kidnapped a guy and this is how you react?" He gave them a deadpanned look. The two women went as straight as a rod and saluted him.

"No sir!" Mikoto spoke, in her mockery of a militant greeting their superior.

"We shall begin torture immediately, sir!" Index continued, giving him a face as straight as a soldier's.

Touma grinned back at the two, two steps away from them. "Okay, but I'm not the one who's gonna remove his dick, got it?"

"You fucking pervert!" Mikoto threw a railgun at him, and thanks to his precognition, failed effectively.

"Oh come on! Me was just joking lolz."

Index narrowed her eyes. "Touma, incoming-" before she fell to the ground, bleeding.

"SCORE!" From the alleyway, two figures walked out. Touma checked the girl.

"I've closed the wound! You fuckers be ready for some ass kicking!" Mikoto stood back up beside Touma, flanking Index parallel the strangers before them.

"Bad aim! Damn it!" Red complained, with his broken nose still broken. He hid his revolver in his pocket and fire started to glow from the palm of his arms.

(You will pay for that, you piece of fuck.)

"When we get out of here, I'm gonna kick your ass, got that Red?" The girl beside him muttered, her eyes never leaving the two people who stood between her, and Index.

"Yes ma'am." Red muttered.

Touma, parallel Red, stood with Mikoto on his left, who faced Ma'am.

They did this to Index? These sons of bitches are gonna pay!

"Hand over Index." Ma'am demanded, with her sword at the ready.

"No thank you!" Mikoto grinned. She kept a spare coin just in case.

"Pretty please?" Red mocked. It's time to summon the beast.

"Nah. Go fuck yourself." Touma gave them the middle finger.

Mikoto blasted Ma'am with her railgun. Ma'am slashed the beam and charged for Mikoto.

Red summoned a giant fire monster and did the same to Touma, flaming hands at the ready.

Mikoto countered Ma'am's swords with her chainsaw-swords made of iron, but Ma'am simply got pass this by throwing her a left hook, followed by a knee to the gut. Mikoto fell to the ground, and Ma'am focused on Touma.

He cancelled Red's Monster, and was greeted with a burning left hook. Touma staggered, and jumped back, throwing an uppercut at Red's jaw, followed by a head butt to the nose. Red fell to the ground, out cold.

And then there were two.

"Please, give her up!" Ma'am demanded, tears leaking. "She's my friend! You need to understand the situation you're in!"

"I can't! And I won't!" No, Touma can't lose her now. He looked fondly at the girl behind Ma'am, before redirecting his focus towards the attacker. "You can't have her."

"You fuck! Salvare000! By the salvation of those who cannot be saved!" She took her sword off its cover.

"Mega Punch!" Touma screamed, his right arm on the ready.

She sliced, he punched, and the alley rained in blood.

**THUD**

"Wow… You're pretty strong."

_Touma grinned ._

"You left me no choice." They switched places again, Ma'am beside Red, and Touma covering Mikoto and Index.

Touma checked his right arm, sliced to pieces.

"Take care of her." Ma'am pleaded. "My name's Kanzaki."

Touma(?) grinned .

"Don't worry. I'll make it quick."

**It** grinned.

**It** walked closer, and Kanzaki refused to open her eyes. She can't seem to find death with dignity.

**It** stood before her, and flicked her on the head.

Kanzaki let out a breathe she didn't know she held.

He smiled back. "The name's Touma."

-Scene Break-

7:45 P.M.

(Why is Onee-sama fawning over a stupid boy when she has me?! Isn't my overly obsessive behavior more than enough?! I will not stand for this! What's so special about Touma anyway?! Stupid Touma, always leaving me behind.)

This was Kuroko's thought process as she made her way through district 7 towards Touma's room. She couldn't stand it anymore. Stand him. Annoying fuck just has to leave her behind.

She can't catch up…

And Mikoto… She needs to know. They left with Index earlier, without her to hang with. She sighed. Her judgment duties sometimes can't give her a break. She needed to know; needed to confront Mikoto with her emotions. If Mikoto rejects her, then so be it.

(Oh Touma, if life were as simple as how you view it to be.)

**FUCK**

"Touma!"

Kuroko vomited her remains as she did not so elegantly land on the nearest telephone poll.

Index was crying over Touma's unconscious body. He was bleeding.

What the hell happened?!

Index glared at the busty beauty. "You! You couldn't leave him alone?! You can't leave me alone?! WHY?!"

"Index, please!" The busty beauty was now crying. "please listen to me!"

"Oh god oh god oh god! I can't stop the bleeding!" Index's eyes began glowing green.

Kuroko has seen enough. Wait, is that Mikoto?! And a stranger lying near the busty beauty. A fight? A fight took place and she wasn't in it?!

DAMN! If only she were there, then surely the favor would've been on their side.

"Index please! The fight's over!"

DAMN! If only Touma waited for her. Then surely she could've fought by his side.

"You bet your ass it is! And I'll be handing you to Laura on a silver platter!"

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! She can't catch up!

Index exploded in a sphere of light, and feathers started showing.

Kuroko thought too late, as one landed on her.

-Scene Break-

Who am I?

She felt pain. Not physical pain, but pain over who she was. A sense of loss, that's how she felt. She checked the sophisticated alarm clock by the desk on her left.

July 21, 9:45 A.M.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

An old man in a white coat smiled at her as he entered the room. He looked like a frog.

The girl held her covers to her chest as she frowned. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering, the frog faced doctor held up his hand as if to stop the stream of questions he knew would come. "Before that, I would like to ask you a question. Could you tell me the last thing that you remember?"

She frowned as her grip on her covers tightened just by a bit. "I…" she trailed off as she glanced at the covers. "Other than waking up a few moments ago, I remember nothing."

The frog faced doctor sighed as he nodded. "And can you tell me your name?"

**FEAR**

She felt fear over the loss of her identity. She **can't** remember.

The girl swallowed heavily, as if she was taking in something hard and bitter before shaking her head.

"No…" she croaked a whisper.

"I expected as much." The frog faced doctor held up some documents and handed them to her. "I'm sure this will make up for some of the confusion you feel."

The girl reluctantly took the papers and set them down on her lap. She lifted the first page and stared at it blankly.

_Mikoto Misaka._

-Scene Break-

She knocked on the door twice.

It was all she did, but Index still felt like her heart would burst. She checked herself again.

(Tank top, check. White skinny jeans, check. Adorable cute glasses, check! He'll totally remember me! And my white sandals will so take him down for the count.)

"Yes?" The sound came from inside the room. There was only one person there.

She hesitated, but for only a moment.

Index opened the door jerkily like a robot. Instead of a hospital room with six patients to the room, it was a private room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all pure white which threw off her sense of distance, making the room seem oddly large.

The boy sat up in a pure white bed. The window next to the bed was open, and the pure white curtain fluttered slightly.

He was alive.

She cried.

Without thinking for a response, Index rushed for him. She jumped at the bed and crawled to his chest, giving him a hug. "_I'msosorryit'sallmyfaultdon'tleaveme…_" She cried, her glasses falling due to the physical contact she gave with the boy.

Touma lost his right hand in the night of the fight. He couldn't remember what the fuck happened, but he can't just let this go.

Index assumed his memory was intact, and had nothing to worry about. She forgot he can only block the supernatural with his now decapitated right hand.

The frog face doctor replaced his hand with a new one, a cloned hand. Touma would've scarcely believed it. Yet he doesn't remember what happened…

That information is confidential. No one else knew about his altered right hand, or the lack of misfortune it gave. It was just normal.

Whoever this girl was, whoever she was, she needs him now. Not the Touma before July 21st, but the new one. He can never give what his old self had, and had to make-due with this girl's comfort.

"Calm down Index, I'm here now."

Index gasped and looked at him straight in the eyes. Tears strayed from her as she wept tears of joy, for the one who saved her life.

_Touma cut the onions while Index steamed the beef. They were gonna try out this awesome new recipe! She was mixing the stew when he snaked his arms into her waist. They kissed. The Dinner was lovely. When he fed her._

She kept on weeping throughout the day, never leaving his side, as he never left hers.

_She saw glimpses, of how he took down Red. What he said. Those barely expressed what he truly felt inside. He gave her the most loving gaze he could muster, and she reciprocated. When he saved her._

She asked him lots of questions just to make sure, and he got them all right! Of course he did! Silly Index, doubting the power of her Touma.

_She wept, as the Ambulance took them in. He kept muttering her name. "Index…"When he loved her._

They talked. Surprisingly, Touma never made a mistake with all the guesses he's said so far, looks like he'll just have to bear with the burden of lying. It doesn't matter now.

They talked on and on about everything that happened.

Then, Touma didn't know what took over him, but he leaned into Index for a kiss.

_When he loved her, and still does._

-Scene Break-

Kuroko took a breath of fresh air. Inhale and she did, and exhale, which she must. It's been a few weeks since **BLACKOUT**, and now she's slowly rebuilding her life. At least, that's what she hoped would happen.

She didn't know who she was. But she knows who she is; a girl who's willing to make a difference. "HAI!" She clenched her fists in mid air, determined to start the day through and through.

She's already packed her close and ported out of her room. She felt excited for her new life. She walked for the vending machine at the corner.

"Stupid prick took my money!" Hmm? She checked the commotion. There was a girl, wearing the same uniform as hers, kicking the vending machine. "This is how you do it, Kamijou-san!"

"Uh, yeah? No. That's called theft Misaka." Touma exhaled rather dramatically. Misaka kept on kicking the vending machine, and she felt like she…

She felt right just being there. She felt…

"Come on Kuroko! What are you looking at? You can't just reconnect by staring. That's called Stalking!"

GYAA!

She ported into Misaka, who smacked the vending machine that fell on Kamijou.

"OUCH!" Touma groaned, getting the end of the stick. Index giggled and Mikoto grinned. Kuroko felt, happy and laughed with. They stayed in the hospital for 2 additional days. During those times, Index reconnected them all.

-Scene Break-

It's been 2 days since that event, where Touma reconnected with Kuroko and Mikoto. Turns out they lost their memories as he did his.

Friends huh? He felt great.

He felt even better since the system scan took a secret reevaluation of his capabilities.

Phantasia. That's the name of his ability. Based on the word Phantasm, it seemed capable of materializing any object he wills, enabling the imaginary object to take a physical aspect.

As far as anyone else knew, his power could do anything. So far, he's been regulated to Level 3, a cool spot if he dare say so himself. Between his competent colleagues, he needs to catch up.

So far, Touma's learned two rules since he's been practicing his power.

Rule number 1) whatever appeared is capable of three actions, whether the ability to explode thrice or have three different effects, then disappears. He's made a bracelet full of 30 beads, each capable of protecting him for up to three times before disappearing.

Rule number 2) he can conjure objects on pre-existing matter. The matter then would disappear and be replaced by the phantasm of his choice. After performing its duties, Phantasia returns the missing matter. He hasn't tried that on energy just yet.

Touma walked back home, wondering what Index is up to. It'll probably be more sex. Sigh, he loves her so much. Touma has no idea if his former self felt the same way, because he just can't seem to get enough of her.

It was getting dark, so he better hurry.

"It's been a while, Kamijou Touma." He stopped moving and cringed. Hopefully, his guesses will serve him right.

The words "It's been a while" were essential taboo for Kamijou. He remembered information like the Japanese language or first grade mathematics but he had no memories. He remembered nothing, not even the trivial from when he bought a game to the important like how he scored on his end-of term exams. As he could not remember names and faces, hearing something like "It's been a while" caused him to only give his most sincere false smile.

It was to protect her happiness. He had decided he must never let others realize his amnesia. With such a conviction, he turned to look behind him.

His eyes widened and his mouth went dry as he saw the vision of beauty above him. Long, lustrous black hair that was tied in an exotic ponytail and onyx eyes stared down at him. She had a princess-like face and a very well proportioned body, which was accentuated by her shirt that was tied at the bottom, baring her midriff and her jeans in a torn corner. All in all, she was the most breathtakingly beautiful female that he had ever laid his eyes on. Damn.

But what he saw, beyond those looks, what caught his attention most, was the sword she held.

"Hello Kamijou-san. I must thank you for taking care of Index."

Who is she? He can't remember. Fuck. Wait, fuck? Why'd he just think such indignant words like it was natural? Or maybe it was?

"I see you've got your right hand back." She smirked. "And I apologize for the damage earlier, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Kanzaki Kaori."

He knew then and there, that this was going to be trouble.

FUCK!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I make any profit. They all belong to their respective owners.

Author's Note: And yes, this is a crack-fic.

Loopsey: My bad. But I want to continue the dead projects of former authors, those no longer writing left a rather sour taste on my mouth. Again, I'm inspired by the writers of this site and place them as above my standards. By the way Loopsey, I love your work.

Read **To Ascend **By Loopsey, it's a fabulous work of art.

Anyway, again, read **To Ascend** By Loopsey. I highly recommend it.

-Scene Break-

"We have a mission to do. There have been strange occurrences in a City not far from here."

Touma wondered what his past self was like. He simply could not let it go. How long were he friends with anyone? How many people knew his identity? And… Who was he?!

Touma sighed. He knew it would come to this. What Index told him…? He sighed. His former self had one hell of a life. "Okay. Just to make sure, where are we going?"

"Fuyuki City."

_**What If**_

A Certain Fanfic

By

Addikhabbo

-Scene Break-

_Sometime, Someplace._

_He fell from the sky. Like the tale of Hercules, this young boy came from the heavens, just to answer the wish of a couple who couldn't have their own. Yes, they will cherish him, raise him, and love him as their own._

"_I'll name you, Clark Kent."_

-Scene Break-

Mikoto was having a lovely day. She just met three people whom she could call friends. She was walking down the alley, checking for some poor victim to help and/or save. She somehow has an uncontrollable urge to do just that.

"Found you."

**SPLAT**

Accelerator did it! He killed the original! Sure, he crushed her body beyond identification, but the clone project would finally stop! He's free! He's finally-

"What did you do to her?!" A voice shrieked from behind him. He checked her with a bored expression. Same uniform, pig-tails, and… she vanished.

The girl reappeared from behind him, and tried punching him with her left hand. Naturally, the vectors were redirected, and her arm broke.

"GAAH?!" She screamed in surprise and anguish.

He dashed for her neck, and in one swift strike, separated her head from the rest of her body. He redirected the blood from spilling his clothes, making the red liquid squirt everywhere else. Honestly, why do they even bother?

He walked away with a grin on his face. Last Order will be pleased with the outcomes. He doesn't remember much, since his memories have been too full of trauma. But looking back at the alley, he felt a bit of a sense of lost.

"_Mikoto…"_

-Scene Break-

July 25th, 6:06 P.M. Shirou wished he could sigh. It was a bad day.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Shirou cried to the heavens. The Japanese school boy was currently racing along the empty second floor of his high school in vagrant violation of several school codes for breaking and entering.

Also for damaging school property, due to the fact that he was leaving several scuffed floors from his track shoes, and broken sliding doors in his wake. Yet he didn't quite have it in him to give a fuck; mostly because his pleas were met by a harsh barking laugh.

That warning saved his life, and he madly threw himself towards a set of stairs. A crimson spear stabbed out, uncomfortably grazing his cheek, and racing past the periphery of his vision.

"KYAH!" That wasn't him! Fuck! He screamed like a little girl!

(I am disappoint.)

Shirou ducked, tucked, and rolled, and his body was jerked, rattled, and bruised while he smashed to the bottom of the staircase. He weakly moaned, pain radiating out of his every pore.

"You run as good as you scream bitch!"

Shirou flew; to be more accurate, his head flew. It flew off, up and away from his decapitated corpse. He checked his body one last time, and closed his eyes. His brain finally caught up to him, and he died.

Lancer was proud. It is a good day. He didn't even need to use his Noble Phantasm! He simply sliced the redhead's head! Gahaha! Funny pun is funny.

Now, what to do about Kirei? That piece of fuck is gonna get it for sure! He simply needed to-

"You bastard!"

_**?!**_

He checked behind him, the voice came from the front of the school. He dashed for the exits, and was greeted with a sight to see!

In front of him stood a boy, 15 to 16 by his rough estimate. Spiky black hair, blue eyes, glasses-are those magical telescopic glasses? The kid wore a white coat, black pants and shoes. He knew then, that he would have his second fill.

He charged for the boy, aiming to slice and dice and he made contact.

But, his spear got reflected? He jumped back, a good dozen meters, and the two started their stair-down.

He checked the kid again, and noticed a bracelet that was formerly nonexistent. Where did that come from?! A mystic code that could block his Noble Phantasm?! AHA! These 21st century humans have not disappointed him yet!

He dashed again, and this time the kid conjured a blow-horn from his left arm. AHA!

"You're too fucking slow asshole! GAEBOLG!" And his spear helped itself to the stranger's heart. It sipped and milked and speared to its heart's content.

**THUD**

The kid fell to the ground, and today he's made his second kill. He was about to walk away, when…

A miracle happened!

The bracelet shined white, and disappeared. Along his wound?!

-Scene Break-

Touma blew the blow-horn, and Lancer, he decided to call him Lancer, stopped moving.

Phantasia: the ability to create objects from his imagination, capable of three effects, whether similar or different. This ability saved him with the bracelet and beads he's made. He made sure to refill them later.

His blow-horn was designed with the ability to paralyze anything within hearing distance, and leave them brain dead. Unless he deactivated the effect of course!

His glasses cracked, and disappeared. His blow-horn followed suit. Touma sighed. It was a bad day. Ever since he got into this damn city, he's been filled with nothing but misery. He failed to save the kid, and caught himself a crazy serial killer.

"Good work." From behind him, Kanzaki gave her praise. Strange, based on Index's descriptions, she should be a wee bit more emotional. Oh well. People change. Like him.

He stared back at her. She still hasn't changed her way of clothing.

"What are we going to do about the Lancer?"

"My organization will take care of it. No need to worry dude! You stopped the guy!" She grinned and gave him her thumbs-up. He scratched his head.

"What about the body?"

"She checked his facial expression, body language, and sighed.

"It's not your fault."

"It's just… I could've saved him you know?! He could've had a future! A future where he could do good! It's just… I was too damn slow!" Touma couldn't even look Kanzaki in the eye. He wanted to use his powers to bring people back to life, but learned he can't. He didn't actually try it, but he was pretty sure if he did, he'd see the truth.

_A being, of white, pure white, with a grin plastered on its so very vague face._

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and another holding his chin. Kanzaki made him face her. She gave him her most beautiful smile.

"You did good Touma."

-Scene Break-

It was a silent night. Even though it was past midnight, the town was still quiet. Touma checked his fabulous Phantasia designed watch.

July 26th, 1:07 A.M.

It was eerie, Touma had to admit. It didn't seem like an exaggeration, not with this atmosphere.

Shirou. That was the one and only name Kanzaki gave him earlier. The name of the boy who's life he failed to save.

His watch vibrated: another special effect. It warned him of danger.

Under the blue moon, on top of the hill towards wherever he was gonna go, stood a girl and a strange figure.

**-WHOOSH-**

"Gh-"

And they burst. He wasn't even given the chance to see it.

The black giant standing there swung his weapons upwards, and just the sheer force of the weapon moving caused his arms to –

Touma's terrified shriek pierced the night sky.

(It flew off.

It flew off.

My right arm flew off.)

It flew off from his shoulder and blood was spilling like crazy and the road behind him was red like paint was smeared on it, and bones, bones were sticking out of his shoulder, and…

"Berserker, I don't feel like playing chase, so just squash him."

And Touma's world went red.

He rolled. Both his legs were bent as if sitting Japanese style. But they were bent the wrong way, with his legs bending forward from the knees down.

His thoughts could not catch up to current event.

His thoughts could not catch up to events because of the pain.

(Berserker. I definitely heard that. Then that means-)

The girl giggled. "You're well mannered good sir. It's called assisted suicide right? My grandfather said that Japanese people are a neck cutting tribe who die by having their heads cut off while sitting Japanese style."

He began to pass out. His bracelet was starting to glow.

The girl's innocent voice didn't match this fucked up scene.

"F..uck…. U...?"

He couldn't breathe.

(My lung.)

One of his lungs had been blown about fifty meters behind him.

He fell onto the ground, on his back. Both of his legs had become like caterpillars. They were broken, and couldn't move. Then the bracelet exploded, and the town was engulfed in white.

-Scene Break-

Fuyuki City was greeted with silence. Touma stood up and threw a Boomerang aimed at Berserker. It bounced off, cracked, and disappeared.

"You're so silly mister! Did you really think you could eliminate Berserker with just a pathetic boomerang? I don't know how you fixed yourself, but this means I'll just have a longer play mate!" She giggled, and fixed her fine hair.

Touma didn't bother with words, and simply walked away.

"Think you can walk away? Berserker, kill him!" She ordered, with her index finger pointing at his general direction. Touma had no time for games, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Berserker? Berserker?! I command you to kill him! Berserker! By the power of my command spell I command you to kill him!" He heard the screams. It won't work. He nearly died, but he's refilled his beads by now.

"What did you do to my Berserker? You piece of fuck!" Touma threw a flash bang behind him without looking. Silence filled the air.

(Wonder why it was so quiet around here?)

It might have been irrational and it still dawned on Touma, invading him with a curious feeling of wrongness. This was too quiet.

When his beads exploded, a white light engulfed the town. What the fuck was it?

He began running. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Please, let him hear a voice.

Silence filled the air.

"Anyone? Hello?" Touma's mind raced. What the fuck happened? What the holy fuck has this competition turned the town into?!

Overbearing silence only disturbed by the gritting of his teeth, the sound of his breath, by the noise of his footsteps echoed Kamijou's ears; quiet and absolute silence without anything stirring at the disturbance. There was sea of forms lying on the ground. A lone car stopped at a green light with the engines still making a few sounds. An entire world standing still, sleeping forms resting in an endless slumber. There was a sea of forms, only hints of the sounding reality. Horrors, great horrors locked behind the masses of closed doors, each waiting patiently behind their respective homes to be discovered in all their quiet and terrible glory. Vast amounts of light escaped shops on either side of the road.

No. This can't be happening.

He tried checking the people. Their heart beats, anything. He checked, and checked. Any sign of life, he begged for any sign of life. He kept on checking, even as the sea of forms would take a good few days just to confirm his greatest trepidation. Anxiety filled his nerves, and he screamed to the heavens.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

Silence greeted his ears.

Touma fell on his knees, at the road. On his arms, as he wept, was a baby girl.

-Scene Break-

Touma felt a presence.

Butterflies. There were butterflies? He tracked the butterflies down. They radiated with magic. Could it be?!

Touma ran for the temple. His eyes filled with a combination of insanity and rage.

There.

Before him, standing up on a temple stood a man; he wore a kimono, seems to be Japanese, and wielded a katana in his left hand. A Servant; that's what they're called, he already took two down. Even on a distance Touma could see a bitter smile adorn on his face as the Servant stared at him.

Time stood still, for but a moment.

"**ROOOARRRR!"** Enormous magical energy surged from the temple upward, a powerful and mighty presence made itself known as it roared in rage. It was an ominous warning; a gigantic form towered above the swordsman as gusts of wind were sent in every direction.

"Aha." A dry laugh escaped Touma's lips as he conjured a sword. He felt neither surprise nor fear; after everything that happened, it's only to be expected.

**ROARRR!**

-Scene Break-

**ROAAARRR!**

It was black. And it was big. Fifteen meters long and wide, it stood with all its glory, magical energy radiating from its entirety. A skin shielded with pale marine scales covered its entire body. Large claws the size of cars looked itchy for a fight. The legend brought out from ageless myths lowered its body to sit upon the top of the hill after giving its warning. Two intelligent purple eyes perfectly conscious of the surrounding reality continued to focus on Touma with unwavering focus and patience.

A Dragon.

A blue fog periodically left the beast's mouth as it exhaled energy every time it breathed. Two turquoise pierced wings lightly brushed the air overflowing with mystic energy.

Touma stepped forward, golden blade in hand.

The swordsman readied his blade as he too, took a step forward. Still without taking a stance, he raised his overly long Katana and pointed it at the single enemy. "Well th-?"

Touma moved forward, and sliced Assassin with his sword, made from Phantasia. He's had enough. So many people dying and these _things_ thought they could just get away with it?!

The dragon blew its flames.

Touma sliced with his golden sword.

And the stairs exploded in a mixture of illuminating kaleidoscope of light.

-Scene Break-

Touma started walking. There was nothing left in this ghost town. Corpses were everywhere. He wondered what took Kanzaki so long.

_I am the bone of my sword-_

He didn't have it in him to look her in the eyes. He didn't have it in him to look Index in the eyes. Mikoto. Shirai, he can't look at any of them. Not after tonight.

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood-_

He broke down on his knees, crying. All those lives, lost: For a game? He'd make them pay. He'd make them all pay.

_I have created over a thousand blades-_

Touma wept for the dead. There was only one logical response to a violence of this magnitude.

_Unknown to Death, nor known to Life-_

He thought of the most devastating object he could manifest. Yes, this would do well.

_Have withstood pain to create many weapons-_

The most dangerous weapon ordinary humans have made.

_Yet those hands will never hold anything-_

He nuked the town.

_So as I pray-_

He cried, and laughed, as he destroyed a town void of life.

_Unlimited Blade Works._

And the world was engulfed in blades.

-Scene Break-

A servant stood before him; he wore red, and a hair of silver mixed with a skin of brown.

"So, you're the miracle worker?" The servant smiled at him. "Please, release me."

Touma didn't know what to make of the current situation. He stood up, and before him was a world of blades of every size and color.

"W-what is this?!" Touma demanded of the servant, a dozen meters separating their distance.

"This, my friend, is my reality marble. And you have destroyed everyone else."

(You don't mean!)

"I… I killed them? Did I kill them?!" He croaked the questions, barely a whisper. He can't. He can't take this anymore. He can't bear with it, the fact that he murdered innocent people.

"Yes. You've killed Gilgamesh, and Caster." Oh no. He didn't know who they were, but the fact that he murdered people is enough to drive him crazy. Touma frantically scratched his head.

"And for that, I thank you."

(What?)

"You… How could you?! How!?-"

The servant moved his arm, and the blades answered. Swords of every size and color rained on Touma.

He countered the rain of terror, no pun intended, with a wall of bricks.

They cracked, and vanished.

The servant gave him a benevolent smile. "If you die here, I'll kill everyone you love."

**!**

Touma made another nuke, as the Servant waved two golden swords, and the world was once more fixed.

-Scene Break-

Touma was in class the next day, back in Academy City. He hasn't seen either Kuroko or Mikoto. He wondered if they were okay.

He decided to make a poem, to make sense of the emotions he's stirred.

He wrote a poem without noticing it.

_Value is in the thing of the living-_

He put his pen down, and checked his surroundings.

Tsuchimikado was talking to Aogami Pierce. They were allegedly his friends. Fukiyose was about to go their way, and for once, avoided him.

_And the thing of the thing-_

Yoshii was starving again, due to lack of nutrients. He sighed. Looks like his desires to help just cannot be quenched.

_Is an Infinity of Angels-_

Himeji tried offering him her food, again, and he cried, again.

Worship everything without exception-

Minami too, joined in the conversation. After a slight talk, she began breaking Yoshii's spine.

_Good and evil-_

Touma sighed once more on his chair. What to do, what to do.

_Dark and light-_

The pervert, other than Tsuchimikado and Aogami Pierce, took pictures of Minami as she broke Yoshii's ankle.

_Bow down to all that exists-_

Aogami cheered them on, and got his face cracked by Fukiyose.

_And know the peace-_

"Touma? Are you okay?" She tilted her head in honest curiosity. He smiled back at Index. She just transferred to their school, thanks to someone he did not know, who claimed to be his friend.

He kissed her cheeks, silencing the class.

"Wow Touma-kun! I'm so jealous of your bravery!" Himeji praised them as she squirmed her adorable squirm. The camera man pervert bled his nose out, and his friends Pierce and Tsuchimikado gave him their thumbs up.

Touma grinned back, stood up, and walked away with Index, hand in hand. Today's going to be a great day.

_Of the Mystic Atoms. There, you will love._

-Scene Break-

How long had he been searching? It was hard for him to remember sometimes. The endless battles, the pain, the bloodshed within his mind; the struggling and suffering had become blurred. There were times when he could remember was that he was searching for something, and other times when he only knew that he had to keep going to move forward.

And so he continued, always forward.

How long had she been waiting? At times it was hard for her to remember. A life that had been filled with sacrifice, with duty, with uncompromising ideals, followed by a slumber so deep that is seemed nothing would ever wake her from it. But even in the endless sleep, she had dreamed, longing for someone to come find her.

And so she waited, always waiting.

And finally, after all the searching, he had found who he was looking for. Just as she, after all her patience, had finally awoken to the arrival of the one she has waited for.

At the edge of the forest, a man stood. In front of him, stretching endless were fields of the greenest green, softest grass he had ever laid eyes on. Above him, the sky stretched just as endlessly, a gentle blue feathered lightly with clouds of the softest white. The warm sun beat down on him, warming his face, and seeping into his heart and soul as it did so. Behind him, in the endless dark forest he had exited he had left a great weight; a weight he had shouldered for so long.

In front of him was a woman; her long hair, as gold as the sun above him blew in the soft breezes that rustled the grass of the field.

Warm hands, small and calloused but undeniably feminine, cupped themselves around his face. Beneath his hands, he held her shoulders, and though she seemed so much smaller than he remembered, the wonderful feeling of holding her again was blissfully familiar.

Green eyes met gray, neither of them bothered to hide the smile.

"I'm home, Saber."

"Welcome back, Shirou."

-Scene Break-

**In another universe.**

Guy Gardner let out a resigned sigh as his power ring affirmed to him that he was nearing his destination.

Oa. The center of the universe and home to the Guardians and their servants, the Green Lantern Corps.

Any other time, and it filled the Green Lantern with pride to see it still standing. Not so long ago the planet, and the entire Corps for that matter had been destroyed. Somehow, seeing Oa each time filled him with pride. It always helped to know there was no real way to destroy hope, after all.

However, today, the sight of the green sphere floating in the universe filled him with a feeling of dread. It was only a matter of seconds before his ring took him through the atmosphere and directed him along the southern continent of the planet towards the specially designed containment unit.

Towards _him_.

The thought of that maniac made Guy want to wretch as he spotted the bright red glow of the junior sun eater off in the distance. The emerald glow of his fellow lanterns comforted him slightly, but only slightly.

-Scene Break-

In a windowless building, inside a container with his body upside down, a man who looks like an adult, yet also a child; like a man, yet also a woman, like a saint, yet also a criminal, made his move.

-Scene Break-

"You wanted to see me." Guy spoke plainly and evenly.

"Just one last time. I'm getting out of here. I wanted you to know that. I wanted you to know that you're stupid. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Guy was unimpressed. "Yeah, yeah. You've been saying that since you got here. And you're still here-"

Guy blinked his eyes, and the fugitive was nowhere to be found.

"He's gone!" Asa exclaimed.

"We're going after him. Lanterns, follow my lead." Guy cried as he gathered his army of Will-full individuals. "Guardians, this is Gardner. We have a breach the prisoner is loose. Repeat, the prisoner is loose."

"At what coordinates?" The holier-than-thou voice of one of the Guardians, Guy couldn't tell which at the moment, inquired.

"He just vanished. We're getting signs of mystical radiation. It looks like he was ported out by someone from another dimension."

"Gather all the Lanterns. Guy Gardner, you are to lead the kill or capture strategy, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Guy grinned. He was going to gather all the Lanterns, and the League, and they're going to beat the shit out of whoever helped the fugitive.

Then they're going to catch Superboy Prime.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I make any profit. They all belong to their respective owners.

Author's Note: And yes, this is crack fiction.

I recommend reading In Flight by Gabriel Blessing; it is a Sekirei-Fate/Stay Night Crossover featuring Shirou from a first person narrative.

There's a reason why this isn't in the cross-over section. I'll grab my hands on any kind of fiction, making the category rather pointless, but I'll focus on A Certain Magical Index first.

Let the story start!

-Scene Break-

"_The event of Fuyuki City is believed to have been a message from another country for an open declaration of war. In other news, there appears to have been a strange sighting of a young man with an 'S' on his chest, helping people-"_ Misaki turned off her TV, stretched her back, and grinned.

It's show time.

-Scene Break-

What was it? There was something wrong with this picture. Conan Edogawa was currently visiting Misaki City with his friends, but he can't get his mind off the events that transpired in Fuyuki.

Something smells fishy…

Conan wasn't superstitious, but he was good at spotting trends and statistical improbabilities. It was hard to miss the fact that Fuyuki just blew up due to pipe lines, but apparently, this priest named Kotomine Kirei believes otherwise.

"Believe me, detective, when word breaks out that the supernatural secretly rule the world, then we can talk. Until then, goodbye to you sir, and May the almighty God bless your soul." Kirei then left without further a due, leaving Conan in his desk, alone, pondering for the possibilities of an alien invasion.

Back at his office, he wonders if aliens truly do exist.

Has he gone insane?!

He checked the TV News report from CNN.

"_Superman? He was just a boy! And a menace at that! We don't need hormonal teenagers leading our country! It's bad enough we have Obama for our president-"_Apparently, an angry man named named J.J Johnson didn't trust the nonexistent fiction called Superman.

Conan was about to leave his office when-

**BOOM!**

The entire building collapsed, and in front of Conan, was a man with very red, glowing, angry eyes.

Beams came out, and sliced Conan in half.

This world, this world! He knew what this was! This was that Japanese detective named Conan or whatever! Superboy flew off, and proceeded to beam the rest of the building from above. He left without further a due, wondering what the hell is going on.

From a distance, two figures looked on.

"Yes Kirei, I believe this will be most interesting! It has been some time since I've killed aliens." A man in golden armor, with golden hair and haughty red eyes grinned.

A priest, with seemingly no emotion in his face just nodded."If that is your wish, Gilgamesh."

_**What If**_

A Certain Fanfic

By

Addikhabbo

-Scene Break-

**August 5****th****, 7:24 PM.**

Vento of the Front, a member of God's Right Seat physically breached Academy City's third gate.

At the same time, an unknown attack was activated which caused great damage to the keepers of the peace, Anti-Skill and Judgment.

As a result of the weakened security, Vento killed three members of the board of directors.

**8:35 of the same day.**

Aleister, the Chairman of Academy City's board of Directors determined the Serial Killer shall be used for his abilities once more.

The 6th level 5, the hidden esper of Academy City, who is also a gemstone, is on the move to intercept God's Right Seat.

The Serial Killer was also given the order to retrieve Last Order at all cost, while preventing the death of Accelerator.

It may seem like a boastful assessment of the situation, but given their unique abilities, it is indeed correct.

He was also given an order not to intercept with the infiltrator. Naturally, being who he is, he didn't give a fuck.

The boy, wearing a blue school uniform, with glowing blue eyes grinned as Accelerator fell before him.

However, Shiki Tohno made one crucial mistake.

He was witnessed by his friend, whom he now has to silence. In front of him stood the loser Akihisa Yoshii.

-Scene Break-

"What are you doing here?"

The rain grew in intensity.

"Shiki?! What the hell is going on?! Why did you beat that guy senseless!"

"…"

As raindrops poured down on the dark streets, a kid's voice filled the ears of Accelerator. He believed the term goner is appropriate for him. A young man, of 15 years of age, with brown hair and brown eyes who wore a dark suit with red tie clenched his fists.

"What did you do to them!"

"It's alright." A croak of a whisper answered him.

"The boss has developed ways to reverse even my power. Hahaha. Could you believe that?! HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry my friend, but this ends here."

Without any warning, Shiki dashed for Yoshii, leaving a weak Last Order crawling for her guardian.

Shiki aimed for the boy's lines on his chest. But to his surprise, Yoshii threw a left hook, sending him flying for about a few good meters before he back-flipped and righted himself.

Yoshii glew blue and he cracked with electricity. "By the power invested in me! I summon the staff of Gandalf the grey!" And something started forming on his left arm.

A brown, thin staff about his height appeared. It shaped more like a ruler, and other than being made of wood, sparking of electricity, and slender, Shiki would've almost believed it was just for props.

"Behold Shiki Tohno, the power I wield is the power of lightning and thunder! Infused within is the holy light of the messenger of Eru Ilúvatar, Gandalf the grey. It is called The Only Light Above Darkness, aka TOLAB!"

Shiki laughed and laughed and laughed, while Yoshii just continued to sparkle with electricity as he held his staff vertically with his left hand.

Shiki took out his small knife, Nanatsu-Yoru, a dagger like blade from his right pocket, and readied his stance. His eyes hungered for blood.

Yoshii raised his arm holding the staff TOLAB, and lightning strikes his staff like a lightning rod.

Shiki dashed for Yoshii, aiming for his chest as Yoshii's staff beamed with energy. Shiki took only a moment to find the lines, killed the energy, but mistook it for a frontal attack. As the lightning beam evaporated, Yoshii jumped in front of him and smacked the staff aiming for his head.

Shiki sliced the staff in two, but got surprised when Yoshii threw him a left hook followed by a knee to his jaw. His tooth fell out and Yoshii grabbed it before jumping a few distance away.

Shiki threw his knife aiming for Yoshii's head, but Yoshii countered with Shiki's own tooth. Powering the tooth with electricity, he threw it beaming for the knife.

The knife broke as Shiki dashed for Yoshii, now both weaponless. Yoshii made a lightning beam from his left arm, with his right supporting the left wrist, and charged for Shiki.

Swift murder met the cry of a thousand birds and the fight was decided.

Yoshii's head flew off as Shiki gasped for breathe. Behind him, holding his now crushed heart, was Accelerator. He grinned before swiping Shiki's head off and crushing his remains.

None of the flesh and bone and blood spilled against Accelerator's striped shirt, or black pants and shoes as he redirected their vectors elsewhere.

He carried an unconscious Last Order. He used his vector manipulation to make four miniature tornadoes supporting his back like a butterfly's wing and flew off, uncaring of the surroundings he crushed as he left.

He flew to Heaven Canceller's Hospital with the hopes that Last Order can be fixed.

He did not notice, nor could he see Lightning, which spoke with Death, which bargained for the life of Akihisa Yoshii.

He flew off to Heaven Canceller's Hospital and immediately carried Last Order to the third floor, where the frog faced doctor just got out of room 206.

"Doc! She needs help!"

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It doesn't matter now! Could you please hurry the fuck up?!"

The frog faced doctor sighed and took over Last Order's welfare as he transferred her to an emergency room.

Just when Accelerator thought it couldn't get any worse, an explosion came from the building next to his. A guy with brown hair that reached his neck and golden-brown eyes grinned from the other window. He wore a fabulous brown Russian coat and a blue suit underneath, with matching blue shoes to spare.

He had a microphone on his left hand and he grinned at Accelerator's general direction. "Accelerator? Oh Accelerator! I believe we have some unfinished business! I believe you are familiar with this woman, Yomikiwa, was it?"

Accelerator narrowed his eyes. Shit! To his horror, just below Kakine's left foot was the unconscious body of his guardian, Yomikiwa Aiho.

Accelerator flew off and charged Kakine, head on. Accelerator punched him through five empty buildings and continued on until the sixth. Accelerator then went back to the fifth building and held it with his left hand. He infused the building against his arm as he flew for the sky, then with all his power, threw it at Kakine Teitoku. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

KA-BOOM!

The two buildings collided and crushed. There must've been some explosives inside, because he didn't know what to make sense of it otherwise. Accelerator sent some ultrasound waves from his body and grinned.

"You're quite the annoying fuck aren't you bitch?"

"But of course. I wouldn't be number 2 otherwise now would I?" Kakine flapped his wings, and six dark wings came sprouting from his back. He inhaled all the smoke, and spit it back out, turning the smoke into concentrated kinetic energy with his ability, Dark Matter, aiming for Accelerator.

Accelerator, who still flew in mid-air with his tornadoes, simply swatted the energy beam away. But, to his surprise, his left got a slight burn. People seem to be breaking physics all day today.

Dark Matter enables Kakine access to matter which follows a different set of physics, and using this ability, he grew his right arm ridiculously long and hit Accelerator, who countered it with his burnt left hand.

**BOOM!**

Another explosion could be heard as the two fought in the sky. They flew over several districts as Dark Matter threw more beams with his wings against Accelerator, who was eating a hot-dot sandwich.

?!

"Where did you get those?!" Dark Matter covered himself in a cocoon of his ability as he smacked himself against Accelerator to another building.

"From your mama bitch!" Accelerator grabbed the sphere and smacked it to the floor, all the way from the top building they were on to the ground floor. He pondered, for a moment, where everyone else was.

But he had more important business to at the moment.

Namely, the cocoon that cracked; and Kekine Teitoku who was covered in dark matter. Accelerator dashed for Kekine and gave him a left hook, sending him outside the stratosphere. Accelerator grabbed the building they were on, and flung it ten times faster than the speed of sound.

It crushed kekine and another explosion could be heard. Accelerator sighed. "What a drag…?"

In front of him, on the ground floor of the building he threw, stood Akihisa Yoshii.

"Yo." Yoshii gave him a wave of his right hand.

"What the fuck do you want faggot?" Accelerator glared,

"Nothing much. I just want you to know there's an intruder in this city. See ya!" Yoshii got struck by lightning and vanished, leaving a perplexed Accelerator on the identity of the intruder.

Whatever, it wasn't like he gave a fuck, since his only concerns are his family… Speaking of which.

"Yomikiwa! Shit!" He took off again, dashing for the broken building where his guardian lay barely conscious.

He flew down and gently carried her. She smiled at him as he took off for Heaven Canceller's Hospital.

"Hey Accel, why so gloomy?" She smiled at him.

"Shuddup. You're broken in all the wrong places." He frowned and carried her to the room next to Last Order's, which was reserved for her of all people.

Accelerator waited outside the lobby as he called a certain number.

"Hello? Yeah Kakine's dead."

"Are you sure he's dead?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure! Now get off my line!" He hangs up the phone and sat on the bench near 206 and 207. He held his head on his hands as his elbows were on his knees.

He mourned for the sister he killed. And her clones he murdered without remorse.

Accelerator will forever atone for his sins.

-Scene Break-

Misaki sighed and closed her phone, before placing it in her Gucci hand bag. She wonders what happened to Accelerator, and who pushed him into murdering Mikoto. Removing herself from those thoughts, she looked forward to seeing her two love-birds.

Misaki calmly walked in A Certain Dormitory. She had a spare key in hand. Inside laid her two sleepy-head lovers named Touma Kamijou and Index… Kamijou. Yes, that totally fits! She giggled and glanced at the two, who were covered by the white thick blankets and sleeping relaxed.

She blushed. She didn't know what happened between her first meeting with Touma and the day after she helped him get Index enrolled in his school, but since then, well, they've been living in ménage o trios.

She slowly took off her stockings, revealing her smooth legs, and then her blazer. She removed her shirt and bra, and climbed into bed. Naturally, her beloved Index woke up, wearing nothing other than her over-sized white shirt. She kneeled on Index's legs, and the two kissed.

It didn't take long for Touma to wake up, and find himself receiving a blow-job from Misaki as Index fondled the telepath's breasts.

He grabbed Misaki's waist and inserted himself in her. She moaned as he started humping her, while Index kept on fondling her breasts from behind.

He got faster as she rode him; he held onto Misaki's waist with an even tighter grip and kept at it. Finally, she came as he planted his seed in her.

Index was flustered and got taken by surprise as Touma did her next. She moaned as Misaki removed her shirt and kissed her. Index moaned, as they all did, and moaned until she too, came and Touma marked another girl as his.

Index said he took her virginity, as he did Misaki's a while ago. Touma is a happy man as he kissed Index, with Misaki riding him next.

They kept on making love.

This is a good day.

-Scene Break-

This is a bad day.

Shit. Shit. _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!_

Touma didn't know what made him leave the bed, but he was currently running from various Endlaves.

Endlave, more specifically known as "Endoskeleton Remote Slave Armor", is a type of humanoid war machine used for military purposes.

Right now, ten of them were chasing him. Touma conjured a rocket launcher just as he jumped over a vending machine and turned around. He fired a green beam from his rocket launcher, which went for one Endlave after another.

They all disintegrated as his rocket launcher cracked, and ceased to exist. Touma sighed. Index and Misaki were asleep in their dorm, which got bigger thanks to his ability.

Phantasia is the ability to summon an object from his imagination with three effects, after which it cracks and disappears. It saved him from those servants in Fuyuki and it saved him again when stray bullets hit his head.

He refilled his beads, checked himself in a mirror he just conjured, and grinned. He wore his black hoodie and black pants, with white shoes.

He decided to confront the intruder alone. He didn't know what she did to the people sleeping, but he assumed if she faints, then it all stops. Some people were driving their cars when they fell asleep, crashing to walls, and died.

Touma cooled himself down. Now is not the time to get angry over some psychopathic bitch. His mirror cracked and he dashed off, looking for the intruder. He thought back to Index and Misaki. He left some wards from his Phantasia to protect them while he left to deal with the intruder.

There, he felt a presence. He took a pill from a tube designed to provide him a special kind of pills, leaving his eyes glowing white. The pill he made is called "No Thank You!" It removes his emotion for up to 30 minutes, more than enough time to beat the current enemy. He has no idea his eyes are glowing white though.

On Misaki's school, in front of the gates stood a girl with piercings. She had blonde hair, a yellow overcoat of some kind and large barbed wire.

Touma charged.

_**?!**_

Piercings, he chose to call her Piercings, smacked her hammer in his general direction, causing a strong gust of wind to form about.

Touma jumped back 5 meters and conjured a whistle that's glowing green in color. He blew the whistle and the wind stopped moving. Touma chose to intercept Piercings with a baseball bat, silver-designed.

She countered with her hammer, and the two stood still. And the baseball bat turned into spikes and exploded in her direction.

Piercings jumped back and tried countering with her hammer. "Hnn?!"

Before giving her time to think, Touma charged in with red boxing gloves in hand. He gave her a left hook followed by a right haymaker. He finished the fight with a check hook to her lungs and an uppercut to her jaw, leaving her face bruised and bleeding as she fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Touma's eyes kept on glowing white, and in the next moment so did his bracelets. He flew away into the sky as another intruder hit him from behind.

He stayed in the sky thanks to his white shoes, which were designed by Phantasia to enable him the ability to fly. Touma's gloves cracked and disappeared like shattered glass, and he conjured a spear.

He conjured a red spear that goes by the name GAEBOLG.

Touma flew back down and threw his spear at the guy, who gave him a left hook to his forehead, piercing his skull. Touma's spear went through his heart and sent him back staggering.

The damage the enemy takes from here on forward no longer matters. The res spear was not designed to hit him in the heart by reversing causation.

It simply sponged all his wounds and erases them after 30 minutes. The end of the countdown enforces sleep upon the man against his will. The timer starts now.

Touma took another pill. It started raining and the man checked his surroundings before giving Touma a glare. "You are quite strong, to have taken down a member of God's Right Seat, and leveling another."

Touma continued to stare. It was just a waiting game now, and by the end of it, he'll come out the victor. Combining the beads with the spear and Touma's practically unbeatable.

The man in a blue suit switched his fighting stance and took the style of the crane eagle. Touma conjured shurikens as the man swiped the rain, turning it into a lasso against Touma.

Touma threw the shurikens, freezing the water as the guy jumped in, throwing a kick aimed for Touma's head. Touma barely dodged it as the guy managed to kick him in the face, sending him flying to a lamp post.

Touma's beads started glowing, but the guy gave him no time and assaulted him with a barrage of attacks from water, surrounding them both. The man made a blade out of liquid water and sliced his left arm off, before proceeding to remove his bones from the cut wound.

"GAAAH!" Even while emotionless, it seemed he couldn't quite help himself to the screech and he continued to struggle. The man pierced his spine as Touma conjured a bomb from his remaining right hand.

The man saw the bomb and jumped back as Touma got caught in the explosion. When the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen.

As the man began carrying Vento, Touma kept on hiding. He left a tracking chip on the guy the moment he speared him. That is its third effect.

And Touma played the waiting game.

-Scene Break-

Where was she? What happened to her?

Last time she remembered, she was killed by her own brother.

NO

She couldn't believe it. She won't believe it. And she knew whatever happened to him, Accelerator must've been in a lot of pressure to have murdered her.

Mikoto Misaka checked her surroundings. A train station made of pure white. How intriguing.

"Hello dear." A familiar voice came from behind her. She gasped, and didn't dare look back for fear of the imagination tricking her. "Its fine my beloved, I'm right here."

"M-mommy?!" Mikoto looked back, and there in front of her, is her deceased mother Misuzu, wearing a white suit and tie, with a skirt to match and to top it off had a high-heel too.

"I've missed you so much!" Mikoto cried in her mother's warm embrace as they kept on standing there. An indefinite amount of time later, Mikoto lied down her mother's lap on top of a glowing bright bench.

"Mommy, what's the train for?" She inquired, wondering why she's having such a fantastic limbo.

"It's your choice honey." Her mother began fixing Mikoto's hair, much like when she was a child. "It's the afterlife."

"Then that means… you're still alive!" Mikoto grew excited, but Misuzu simply shook her head as if to deny her this possibility of reunion.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, but it doesn't work like that."

Mikoto began crying again and Misuzu sighed, as she wiped Mikoto's tears off her daughter's rather wonderful face.

"But then…"

Misuzu gave Mikoto a bittersweet smile. "It's up to you dear."

"If I go board the train, will I see you again?"

"My Mikoto, I will always be with you, watching over you." She kissed Mikoto's forehead and stood up, with Mikoto conflicted in her actions and words.

Misuzu opened the door and took one step in. She offered Mikoto her right arm.

Mikoto lowly shook her head and began crying for the third time. "I'm sorry mommy! But I have to go back! Accelerator, Misaki, Mugino, they're all in trouble. I'm sorry!"

She ran for her mother and gave Misuzu one last embrace. "Honestly, my Mikoto is such a cry-baby."

"Hihi." Mikoto giggled just a bit.

Before Misuzu was to leave the train, Mikoto asked her one final question.

"Mommy, am I really in the afterlife, or is this just happening in my head?"

"Of course it's happening in your head Mikoto. But, just because it's happening in your head doesn't make it less real." The train took off.

And Mikoto woke up.

-Scene Break-

Touma sighed. In front of him were two bodies. They weren't dead, but simply unconscious. He wondered what to do with them.

Before Touma could think any further, the ground exploded.

He flew back into a bended lamp post and broke his spine as he got speared by it. He gasped at what he saw, and was about to nuke the city.

Before he could, however, he remembered all the innocent lives he doesn't want to take and so simply stared at the man, dumbfounded.

Before him stood a man, or teenager, American with white skin and black hair, blue eyes. He wore jeans and regular shoes. But what was most striking about him was the 'S' on his chest, covered by a triangle twisted upside-down.

"War is coming." He said, and then flew off faster than what Touma thought possible.

Touma just stared there, dumbfounded for a bit longer. He didn't notice the missing bodies of the two people he caught unconscious.

After a good'ol five minutes of staring at the black sky, Touma remembered.

"Shit!" He looked back at the destroyed pavement. He thought the guy killed the two intruders, but after checking in with his binoculars, they weren't there.

Touma took deep breathes in, then took deep breathes out. Seriously, who the hell was he, Touma Kamijou, before he lost his memories?

-Scene Break-

_**In Another Universe. Aka IAU.**_

The roster of the Justice League stood side by side within the command room of the Watch Tower, starring at the images on the screen summoned by Batman. There was a still silence before the Flash finally gave voice to the question everyone else's too prideful to ask.

"What is it?"

"A retro-virus." Superman answered in comprehension before he looked over to Batman for the confirmative.

"A genetically engineered retro-virus, designed to affect Kryptonian DNA." Batman corrected.

"Affect?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Rewrite." Superman concluded aloud as he turned, trying to catch Batman's gaze, a sharp edge in his voice. "It'll turn him into a human."

"In theory," batman admitted, taking obvious efforts to avoid Superman's stern glare. "Obviously, it's never been tested. But if it works as its supposed to, it will permanently nullify a Kryptonian's ability to store and convert yellow solar energy."

Superman's glare intensified when he realized Batman was deliberately avoiding his glance. "There's no way you could've developed this in time just as he's locked away. How long have you been working on this?"

Batman sat at the console, completely unresponsive. Finally, he pressed a few more buttons, turning off the images on the screen and causing a small compartment to open and a vial containing a clear liquid.

"Assuming its effective, we still need to figure out a way to infect him with it. There's only enough for a single treatment. We can't afford to attempt anything other than direct exposure."

"Leave that to me." Ion spoke forcefully even as an emerald glow poured out of the signal in the center of his chest, enveloping the vile and drawing it back to Ion, before the vile disappeared completely in a green flash, signaling his teammates that he stored it in a pocket dimension. "Get me close enough and I promise I'll get it through his skin."

"You have to." Batman turned to face Ion resolutely. "It'll take too long to cultivate another sample of the virus."

"This still leaves us with the problem of finding him." Wonder Woman was quick to point out. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this latest tactic of Flash didn't quite sit well with her.

Just then, a white portal appeared before the team ensemble. Before them appeared a man, with red eyes and brown skin and hair as white as snow. He wore black clothes, had a black staff and grinned like crazy.

"Who are you?!" Batman demanded, even as the other members of the League readied themselves for a brawl.

"Wait! I know him!" They all stared at their mystic ally, Zatanna Zatara.

"Zatanna, do you know who this man is?" Diana inquired, putting down her lasso for the moment.

Zatanna nodded fervently before shaking her head. "He's my sensei. I believe he could help us. He specializes in parallel dimensions. His name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."


End file.
